The Case of the Missing Witches
by Marionetta29
Summary: Faye Aldea is an observant girl. Not smart, but just observant. When she is forced to enter the Magical World, Faye finds herself at odds with this new life, and with the news of girls disappearing throughout the country and paralyzed students turning up around, Faye's first year might be more than what she bargained for! Posted also in Ao3, Figment, harrypotterfanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Perhaps, I am one of the most boring girls you'll ever have the displeasure of meeting. I am an awkward person, who has only ever excelled in studying and knows absolutely nothing about socializing or the traditions of her father's country._

_My father is Jacob Al__-Muhattim__, an Arabic man. My mother is Hanako Toshiyuki, a Japanese woman. They met when both of them were vacationing in Germany and got married two years later and two years after, on the 29__th__ of December, 1981, my mother gave birth to me; the terrible horror. With eyes as wide as saucers and cheeks as red as a tomato I was a victim of constant bullying from my aunts; my cheeks has never been the same since. They still do it, too; apparently me not growing old quickly makes them happy, because it means they have the right to pinch my tomato cheeks._

_It's unfair; I have two younger brothers and three sisters, and their cheeks remained intact, while my own remained rosy due to their abusive pinches. To top it off, my nickname is Tomato. I hate my life._

_At any rate, this story isn't about how I grew up to be an uninteresting person, but rather, a reminder for myself; to remember who I am, who my friends are and whom I should fight against._

_It was on the twenty fourth of July of the year nineteen ninety two, that I had received that letter. The letter that informed me I was accepted into a school of magic, something I would have dismissed as a sham if the letter wasn't delivered by that deranged ministry worker who destroyed my life. Or had she saved it? Started it for real? I fear I shall never know._

_We were spending the summer in our house in London, Fairview Hall, when it happened, and to this day, where nearly ten years have passed since that day I still remember the name of the shocking ministry official that ruined my life. Though maybe, she had given me a chance to live another, far more magical life. A destined life._

_Most Muggle-borns or Half-Bloods like me, who were raised without the knowledge of their magic, had a professor bring in their letters, but not me. After all, my grandmother is the Great Witch Who Disappeared – Sophia Aldea, or as I knew her; Toshiyuki Sophia, my grandfather's wife._

_People wanted to meet the Head of the Most Powerful and Noble House of Aldea, and her 'heir' considering the fact they are both women and the last of the line. The political power they could gain from associating with them was numberless. This Ministry official went by the name…_

(\_/)

("")("")

"Kali Babblewinks, madam. Please allow me to inform you that your granddaughter, Ms. Faye J. Aldea has been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

My parents and I stared at the woman as though she had gone barmy. She probably was; after all, my first impression on the woman was that she was batty and nasty.

She looked like she belonged in a mental asylum, anyhow; her face was made of folded _wrinkles_, and I could barely see those tiny blue eyes, and while her mouth was painted in a nice shade of red, there were lipstick smears near her lips, a sign that her hands had shook while she applied the lipstick.

I thought it would be wise to call the asylum, but then my grandmother started to happily serve tea and cookies. This made us look at _her_ as though she had lost her mind.

Maybe she did, and we just didn't know it. After that, my father stood up and demanded an explanation, but then, my grandfather, Toshiyuki Masamune appeared behind my father and patted him on the back, leading him away from both my grandma and I to 'explain' some stuff to him.

Now, instead of three sets of eyes there were two staring at grandma incredulously. As though she had sensed our pointed gazes, my grandmother bid the crazy lady goodbye politely, never mind the fact it was done hastily.

Kali Babblewinks looked reluctant but she finally left, not without leaving those words behind, though: "I was also told to inform you that if Ms. Aldea doesn't attend Hogwarts, or any other magical school to complete her required education, she will be taken away from your custody to become the ministry's ward."

"Oh, they'd love that, won't they?" asked my grandmother in a drawl with a dangerous look on her face that I had never seen before.

The batty lady made a hasty goodbye before she scrambled out, her short legs carrying her faster than I thought out of our summer home. And then, there was a crack.

Despite my younger siblings' claim that I was a cruel and violent person, I liked to think myself as a nice, polite, respectable young lady with a very short fuse. So, being the nice, polite, respectable young lady that I was I had decided to check on the mental asylum's escapee worrying that she might've cracked her neck, or something.

Only to discover the fact nobody was there. There was no sound of the motor starting, so there couldn't have been a car there, and the bus wasn't set to come around this area for another half an hour and there was no taxi when the woman came; I should know, I checked.

My eyes widened as I opened the window and stuck my head out of the window I just opened, looking right and left and there was nobody walking around.

A wrinkly hand patted my shoulders. I looked up, and was met with my grandmother's sad smile. "You won't find her honey; she apparated."

"App-reeted?"

"No, Apparated, dear. It means she disappeared from one place and appeared into another, magically."

I started to protest. "But there's no such thing as magic!"

She shook her head, and guided me with her hand on my shoulder to sit next to my mother. "Just because you're ignorant, doesn't mean it doesn't exist," she said, as she sat down on the opposite seat, the place Kali was sitting before.

"My family, the Aldeas were –are, a family of wizards and witches. Each and every single one of us was a either a witch or wizard, but you Hanako, you were the first person to break that rule."

My mother's eyebrows joined together at that. "What?" She asked, confused. I understand how that feels; I don't understand what my grandmother's saying at the moment, either.

"Your father, Hanako, also comes from a very prestigious magical family, too. Our marriage, as you know had been arranged since before we were born. I can't express my happiness enough, though when I learnt you were born without magic. A squib, some would call you."

"What?" Both of us said together. My mother, though seemed to have gotten enough of this and jumped up to her feet. "Stop this already! There is no such thing as _magic_!" She spat out the word as though it was a curse.

Suddenly, mother's favorite tea table caught on fire, my mother screamed. I screamed. My grandmother calmly sipped her tea, not bothered by the sight of flames licking the table in front of her.

I ran to get the flame extinguisher from the kitchen, and when I came back, the flames suddenly died out, and the table –and the tea set that was on it – looked unharmed. I dropped the red metal container, and instead of it cluttering uselessly on the floor, it floated right back into its original place under the kitchen sink.

My grandmother smiled as she took another sip of her tea. My mother, who had a stricken look upon her face, dropped onto the couch. "Okay," She said weakly. "Magic exists."

I poured a glass of water for my mother and handed it to her. My actions were automatic, a natural response to seeing my mother distressed. I still couldn't wrap my mind around this whole magic thingy, but it did explain a few things.

How my hated math teacher's entire grading book caught on fire suddenly, how the bullies at my school always got caught when a teacher came out of nowhere, how time seemed to flow slower and sometimes even pause when I concentrated hard enough, and how that one bully fell of the stairs when I wished…

No, I told myself firmly. I won't go there. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it was the bully's fault.

But magic existed, and I could apparently wield it.

A lump rose up my throat. I coughed, trying to clear it. "Why were you happy Mama was born _without_ magic?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Was magic bad? Is that why grandmother was happy mama was born without it?

"Because, my darling, it saved your mother and gave me an excuse to disappear."

"What?" I asked, surprised. She had wistful look upon her face, almost as though she _missed _the world she ran away from.

"You see, honey, if your mother had magic, she would have been engaged to some Malfoy idiot, Lucius; I think his name was…" My grandmother's eyebrows knit together and a frown appeared on her face. The amount of wrinkles in her face doubled. "Well, I suppose there was also that evil, terrorist man, Voldey Mott or something; he was a Dark Lord, but honestly, that is a small matter comparing who your mother would have ended up with." She shuddered, as though the idea of my mother marrying this Lucius person disgusted her. Even more than the idea of a terrorist killing people. My grandmamma needs to reorder her priorities.

"Evil? Terrorist? What did he want to do, Grandmamma?"

My grandmother sniffed her tea delicately. "Oh, world domination, destruction of the Muggles –people with no magic, dear –, and the usual stuff evil people do, honey."

And that was the shortest, most obscure lesson of magical history I had ever received.

(\_/)

("")("")

**Author's Note: So, I've posted this in Figment, AO3 and Harrypotterfanfiction. But there aren't many Harry Potter fans there, and besides, the best fan-fiction audience is here, so I thought; 'why not post it in fanfiction and see what happens?' **

**Disclaimer: Marionetta doesn't claim ownership to Harry Potter and related franchise, or to any recognizable characters. They belong to their respective owners. However, the character Faye Aldea, her friends and family are the product of Marionetta's imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Entrance to Diagon Alley_**

_My first trip to Diagon Alley is one I remember fondly. Despite the fact the entrance to Diagon Alley had disgusted my father and mother; my grandmother had looked perfectly in place in her strange purple and gold robes between others who were dressed similarly, and the smile on her face made me smile as well._

When we had stepped off the cab, my father instantly held both my mother's and my own hands, trying to pull us back inside, unnerved by the sight of the broken down building.

My lips turned down in disgust. _This_ building was supposed to be the entrance to the great wizarding world? I don't like it already. My grandmother shot all three of us a look that clearly said: _"Don't you dare, remember what will happen if you run away!"_

Yeah, I loved having the threat of being removed from my parents' custody so very much, that I am willing to break the law. Note the sarcasm? Good, 'cause I like it as much as I like the idea of being in hell.

My cousin – well, second cousin, since he's my mother's cousin, really – Valentino Hawke, stared straight through the building in feigned boredom. Oh, I may be young, but I knew Valentino since I was four years old and he was six, and I know each and every single one of his quirks.

Like how he liked to whistle when he was excited. Stupid boy didn't understand that I could pick off every single one of his quirks.

_Come to think about it, he still doesn't. Thinks that just because he's older than me… Ok, back to memory lane:_

Apparently, he's a wizard. Shocking, considering the fact he was the biggest crybaby I had ever known. My father sighed and turned to face my mother with a meaningful gaze, and her hair turned left and right as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned to my grandmother and said: "Mother." Her voice raised a few octaves and I thought she sounded impatient. "Are you sure we are in the correct address?"

My grandmother didn't even look at my mother as she walked toward the shamble of a building. Valentino pointed at a rotting sign that read: "The Leaky Cauldron". He shrugged and smiled. "Sorry, auntie, uncle – we are in the right place."

My parents sighed in union and followed my cousin and grandmother into the dark, grubby-looking pub. Father doesn't drink – he says it's the first step to drug addiction, and so I have never smelled alcohol in my entire life. When I entered, I considered gagging. The smell was terrible.

That was the day I decided I will never drink.

We continued to follow my grandmother, who ducked her head down, hiding her face from the patrons. And as I followed my grandmother, repeating the 'ah's and 'ooh's my parents produced when my grandmother made the rocks disappear and the entrance to Diagon Alley appear. Though my parents seem to have begun to accept the situation, and were trying to make the best of it, I couldn't let myself be fooled. The threat of being separated from my parents was quite real, and I honestly have no desire to accept magic.

If the people who used magic are evil (or crazy in grandmamma and Valentino's case) then surely magic itself would be evil.

A hand grasped mine and squeezed gently. I looked up and saw my cousin smiling at me. "Don't worry," he assured me, his voice soothing and gentle. He knew I loved his voice, that prat. "You'll love magic, and I will be there with you every step in the way."

"Will you?" I asked uncertainly. Valentino and I usually stuck to our own 'groups'. We rarely interacted outside of the dinner table and even then all what it involved is asking each other to pass the butter or salt.

He squeezed my hand again, and his smile widened. "Yes," he said. "That's what family do, right? Helping each other is what families do best, I think."

To hold our conversation, we stopped walking, and when I looked up, I discovered that we have lost my family. I muttered something naughty and Valentino gave me a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Really, cousin!" he said with a laugh, and taking my hand once again, he began to lead. "I know grandmamma is waiting for us in Gringotts, so let's move quickly before she loses her patience."

Giggling, I followed my cousin. Family is nice. Though I am ashamed to say I can't control my curiosity. "What is Gringotts?"

Judging by the fact he said '_in Gringotts_,' I know it's a building, and if he can make his way through the crowd without looking any worried, it must be a famous place, a central place. A place where most people go before shopping, taking in the fact grandmamma went there first. _Oh_.

"Wizards have _banks_?" I spluttered, unable to believe that wizards who could use magic needed _banks_. Well, to be truthful, I still haven't gotten over the fact wizards _need_ money.

Valentino shot me a look. I suddenly realized that I have cut him off before he even got a chance to start his sentence. How rude.

I felt my cheeks gain heat and I muttered a quick apology.

"I will never understand how you do that." he replied with a smile, and everything seemed fine until I accidentally bumped into someone: a boy around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, any notion I may have carried of simply apologizing and leaving left my head when I saw his sneer and hear his words: "Watch it mud-blood!"

Now, I don't know the meaning of that word, but it doesn't take a genius to understand that it's an insult. So, I did what naturally came to me when I was insulted: I raised my leg, and kneed him well and good between his legs.

Well, no one can say Uncle David's training had been useless. Triggers are, after all, triggers.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter the Second: _**

**_Gringotts_**

My soft hearted cousin managed to peel me off the boy before I could do any serious harm or permanent damage. The boy clutched his hurt genitals and, though he looked in pain, growled at me: "I will tell father!"

His growl sounded like a high pitched screech to me, honestly. Any type of growling becomes nothing when you live in my house. My father growls, both of my grandfathers growl, my uncles growl, and both of my younger brothers growl as well. A person tends to get used to that type of noise after a while. Plus, I didn't know his father, and even though his father sounded important, I doubt a businessman or a politician would come running to kiss his son's scrapes, especially if a girl caused it.

My cousin pulled out his stick – er, wand and pointed it at the blonde's face. "You won't dare Malfoy."

Ah, so I finally have a name to a face. It's a good name; it fits him. Just as slimy and filthy sounding as the boy's interior. The boy, for the first time seemed to notice my cousin. His eyes widened briefly in fear and he began to rub his arms.

"And why shouldn't I, Hawke?" He said, his tone daring but his voice broke at the end. He's nervous. Cousin must have something on him.

"Because if you do I will hex you with a tongue-splitter. Do you remember it, Malfoy? Would you like to splutter like a fool in front of all of these people?"

The boy quieted and turned to leave. Well, spluttering like a fool would be a huge improvement – at least he won't look like a witless idiot. After all, even fools have wit.

Both my cousin and Malfoy stared at me with opposite expressions. Have I said that loudly? Oops. I smiled at the blonde, my mouth twitching from the effort. I really wanted to snarl and take a piece of his arm off with my teeth.

It didn't take Malfoy long to run away when he saw my fangs. Yes, I had one of the sharpest fangs in the world, and yes, I am proud of it.

"You really should control yourself, Fai. That's Draco Malfoy and his father is pretty strong." He advised, though the proud smile on his face managed to erase the effect of his scolding, and I whistled happily. Or tried to – I never learnt how to whistle properly.

"You know," He said, "Some people can communicate using whistles."

Ah, he did realize my failed attempt at whistling. Stupid me.

"Really?"

"Yes, have you ever seen the Canary Islands?"

"Where?"

However, before Valentino could answer me, two pairs of arms slithered around his neck, stopping my cousin from moving, and he let go of my hand. His hands wrestled around the arms around his neck, and I realized my cousin was squashed between the two boys who were hugging his neck.

"Why!" One of my cousin's attacker, a red head with freckles, said. His twin (Or I assumed it was his twin because they were of the same height and face.) continued his brother's sentence, "If it isn't our dearest friend, Valentino Hawke!"

"Hello Fred." Valentino started, renewing his attempts to get free, though it was less violent than before. "Hello George. Do you mind letting-"

The twins didn't allow my cousin to continue, speaking in union and cutting him off.

"How was your summer, Mr. Hawke?" Began one of the twins.

"It was fine, now let me-" My cousin was once again cut off.

"Ours was _wonderful_, thank you for asking, dearest Hawke."

"I don't _need_ to ask, you buffoons – your letters told me everything!" My cousin exclaimed, freeing himself from the grip of the two boys by ducking his head and crawling away from their bodies.

"Oh, you _did _read our letters!"

"We feared that you wouldn't!"

Valentino sighed and patted his clothes, removing the dust that collected while he crawled away from the twins' death grip.

"I forgave you two for that prank a long time ago. I just thought letting you guys bumble your way through the exams would be funny,"

"It wasn't!" Both Fred and George whined.

"Well, it was for me."

Any hope I may have had of sticking close to my cousin in Hogwarts vanished right then and there. My cousin obviously had friends, and he would be too busy to stay next to me. Why would he bother himself with me when he can hang out with his friends?

I was about to fume and walk away when Valentino's hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me close so that we were next to each other. He also put me in the line vision of the twins.

As he hissed: "Stay close!" both of the boys demanded he introduce us. I forced a smile as Valentino said: "Fred, George, this is my cousin, Fai Aldea. She is starting Hogwarts this year."

"Faye?" One of the boys said. I opened my mouth to correct him – no it's not Faye, but it's Fai, but then, the other boy said: "Aldea! Blimey, I thought your family died out!"

"Well, it obviously didn't." I snapped, my emotions still reeling from meeting Malfoy and the realization that my cousin wouldn't be there for me twenty-four seven. I regretted what I said as soon as I said it. "I am sorry – " I began, but the twin closest to me (George?) clapped my shoulder.

"She's got an attitude – that's good! It will help her while dealing with prats like Malfoy!"

His twin's hand joined his on my back. "Indeed Gred, I think she will get along well with our itsy minni Ginny!"

"I agree with you Forge!"

What? Whose Gred and Forge? I thought their names were Fred and George. Ack, never mind that! I cleared my throat, and all three boys stared at me.

"Gringotts?"

I reminded my cousin, and he slapped his forehead, seemingly unable to believe his own stupidity. He said something naughty and then: "I forgot about grandmamma and your parents!"

(\_/)

("")("")

The building of Gringotts is beautiful. The workers there? Not so much – that is, in my humble opinion, of course. Goblins, in every story I've read has been presented to me as evil and greedy. And here they are managing the finances of the wizarding world. 'The Only Bank in the Wizarding World' too, according to my cousin.

Am I the only one who sees something wrong in this picture? Greedy creatures who love gold taking control of the bank. It's a wonder the wizards and witches even have money.

Apparently, though, Gringotts is impregnable, according to this engraving in the door:

_Enter Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pretty poem and an unspecified threat to put off thieves. Nice, and apparently, it worked. I should hang a similar poem on my bedroom door; maybe it will stop my siblings from entering my room.

As we entered Gringotts – we including the Weasley twins, who insisted on following my cousin, because apparently their mother was waiting for them there too.

I spotted my parents and grandmother as soon as I entered, because father was having a shouting match with grandmother.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax, Sophia? My daughter is out there, and Valentino is with her! You may trust the boy, but he is just a child! You can't just trust them to wander off alone!"

"Valentino, Fai!" My mother cried out, tears in her eyes, running toward us and embracing us both. The strength behind her assault forced the boys away from my cousin.

Interestingly, my cousin twitched a bit, a smile on his face but his back stiff. He was both relieved and feeling a bit awkward. Strange.

My father seemed to have finished with my grandmother and instead moved forward to begin scolding _us_. I cut him off when he reached the part that we should 'stick like glue' to them:

"But it wasn't our fault; we were distracted twice!"

My father raised his eyebrow, as though he was asking me: "Oh really?"

I nodded my head furiously, eager to rid myself from any punishment father may come up with.

"I was _triggered_. And then, Val was _attacked_."

My parents seemed to have despaired upon hearing the word _triggered_ but they let me off to fuss over Valentino instead. He glared at me as he assured my parents that he was alright. Stupid boy looked at me as though I had betrayed him.

The Weasley twins glared at me; they obviously weren't happy with me for taking their favorite toy away. Hmph.

"Faye!" My grandmother called. I almost didn't move, not recognizing the way my name was pronounced, but then I remembered that my name _was_ spelled Faye in my British passport. Pity; I prefer Fai.

"Yes, grandmamma?" I asked, and my grandmother took my hand and pulled me toward one of the counters, where a goblin with white, silvery hair sat on a high stool, scribbling in books using quills.

My grandmother ignored me and instead addressed the goblin. She cleared her throat, and though it was quite loud, the old goblin took no notice of her.

Hm! How rude.

My grandmother seemed to have agreed with me, for her face had begun to take on a nasty shade of red.

"Excuse me!" She said loudly, her voice taking on a curt tone that I have never heard used against me or any of my siblings or even Valentino! It was quite harsh and I found myself cringing at the sound of her voice.

The goblin looked like he wanted to cringe too. He slowly looked up from his work; his spectacles hanging on his long nose seemed a bit fragile as though it would break off at any given moment.

My heart squeezed in my chest, and lurched abruptly. I resisted the urge to kick my grandmother. They are both old people, and old people should be treated kindly.

Even if they were ugly, greedy creatures.

The old goblin stared at my grandmother and gave me a fleeting glance. "Yes?" He (It?) croaked tiredly and my heart gave another painful leap.

"We – my granddaughter and I that is – are here to take some money out of the Aldea Family Safe."

The elderly goblin pushed his spectacles up his nose and asked: "Do you have a key, Madam?"

"Of course I have a key!" The '_you idiot!'_ thankfully remained unsaid. My grandmother busied herself searching for the key and I pulled my lips up in a smile. The goblin seemed shocked at my smile.

With a triumphant: "Aha!" My grandmother produced a big, golden key. She handed it to the goblin and he examined it. Then he nodded and handed the key back.

"It seems to be the correct key, Mrs. Aldea. I will have Stonebone escort you both to vault seven hundred fifty."

As the old goblin painfully wobbled away, my grandmother muttered: "I hate those creatures."

I sighed: "What have they ever done to you, Grandmamma?"

My grandmother rolled her eyes. "They occupy job space that _should_ be given to witches and wizards."

"Goblins need to earn their livelihood too."

"They could go back to smith-working. At least they did _that_ well."

By then the old goblin came back with a younger, but sourer looking goblin. I assumed he was the Stonebone goblin who was meant to escort us down to the vault.

As my grandmother followed after Stonebone, I made an effort to follow her, but the old goblin stood between me and her, so I stopped. Luckily, I didn't crash onto him.

He extended his wrinkly hand. "Den Madjeer, Miss." He introduced himself, and I opened my mouth, unsure of what to do.

Luckily for me, my mother had nailed my manners into my personality, and they came to a decision without consulting my brain. The heart could be such a hindrance, yet when dealing with others it is quite the weapon.

I accepted the hand and smiled. "Fai – I mean Faye Aldea, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Madjeer."

He nodded his head and let go of my hand, wobbling back into his seat behind the counter.

"Faye!" My grandmother shouted. I waved at my parents, who had stopped fussing over Valentino, who was missing – though I doubt his disappearance was much of a reason to worry; the twins were nowhere to be seen either, and were instead talking with one of the goblins. Mother waved back but father was too engrossed into his conversation.

I followed grandmother through a door, where I found rails instead of more marble. How quaint.

Judging by the size of the railway, I'd say it was not meant for trains, but rather, something smaller. A cart, perhaps?

Stonebone whistled and a cart came racing toward us.

Bingo: theory proven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter the Third:**

**Shopping in Diagon Alley**

"The cart ride was fantastic, mama, papa! Next time you should come as well!" I told my parents, my hair disheveled, skirts filled with creases and a voice filled with childish thrill and a purse a bit heavier with golden coins.

My grandmother didn't agree with me, unfortunately. Her face was still green, but luckily the goblin had a waste bag nearby. Apparently they are used to these kind of things. My father played with a small golden key similar to the one grandmother had shown the goblin.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. My father jumped up, a bit surprised. He obviously didn't think I would ask. Ridiculous notion.

"Just an … insurance." He answered, and shoved the key quickly into his pocket. I held back the urge to ask more and didn't allow myself to wonder more about the key.

If papa didn't want me to know, that's fine. I don't want to pry into papa's business. So, I instead asked: "Where is Val?"

"With some of his friends, apple pie." Mama answered me kindly, pointing at a store which sign read: "Flourish and Blotts Bookseller". "He said he is going to check out some books."

"Really? Without any money?" I asked, feeling a bit suspicious. After all, Val's share of the money was inside my purse along with mine.

My grandmother snorted. "He's obviously gone with the twins. Horrible influence they are."

All three of us ignored grandmother and walked toward the bookstore. The place was terribly crowded, and there was a blonde man standing in front of a large line. I spotted my cousin instantly.

He stood out like a sore thumb. After all, he was the only one not standing on the line.

"What's the line for?" I questioned him and he snorted.

"It's for book signing; the author of this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts books is signing his books." He smiled fondly at me, his hand coming up and patting my hair. "You and I must suffer through his books."

"Do we?"

He huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the blond man. "All he's good for is smiling, but unfortunately, yes, we do."

I stared at him from the corner of my right eye as I opened my purse to pull out the list.  
"Why do you hate him so much?"

He shrugged, running his hand through his brown locks. "Look at him, Fai; he saved a lot of people, and yet he is nothing like a hero. He doesn't even _look_ brave; he just looks like he belongs on a woman's poster."

My eyes skimmed the book list. I raised an eyebrow when I digested his comment. "Appearances can be deceiving – besides how should a hero act, Val?"

"Humble, kind, thoughtful… and um… yeah! He should _never _seek attention."

"Sounds like a fairytale hero, not a real one." I replied, searching for the books in my book list:

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_by Miranda Goshawk_

**A History of Magic** _by Bathilda Bagshot_

**Magical Theory** _by Adalbert Waffling_

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration** _by Emeric Switch_

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi** _by Phyllida Spore_

**Magical Drafts and Potions** _by Arsenius Jigger_

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** _by Newt Scamander_

**Break with a Banshee **_by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Gadding with Ghouls **_by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Holidays with Hags **_by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Travels with Trolls **_by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Voyages with Vampires **_by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Wanderings with Werewolves **_by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Year with the Yeti **_by Gilderoy Lockhart_

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_by Quentin Trimble_

I stole a glance at my cousin's list. We shared a stare, and then nodded. My parents and grandmother looked surprised at our wordless interaction.

Let the book hunt begin.

(\_/)

("")("")

Finding the books was a lot harder than what I had thought. The line for the book signing was constantly being pushed into shelves and the book store was _packed_. I couldn't breathe Oxygen that wasn't already used.

I did, however find my school books and some extra reading material and win the hunt, albeit with the help of a disgruntled looking shop assistant. She didn't look too happy having to separate her eyeballs from the object of her fascination: the author.

I am beginning to see the man in Valentino's point of view. Better not think about that man and think more about my future reading experience; _The Mythical Enchanted Artifacts of The World _sounds like a rather charming read.

I just finished paying for both mine and Val's books, a process which took longer than what it should be because the owner attempted to cheat me; just because I didn't grasp how many Sickles equaled a Galleon yet doesn't mean he could just claim all of the money I had in my purse. I painstakingly counted the cost before I gave the man the money. He seemed disappointed with the fact I had managed to figure it out; after all, the true price of the books was about only a quarter of what he originally coveted. I smiled nastily at the man, when Valentino suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Two boys are fighting. Want to watch?"

I could feel the excitement in my blood. Call me a cavewoman if you will, but a fight is a _fight_. It is about the only thing in the world that can get my blood pumping and make me feel like I am _alive_. I grinned back, the same excited childish grin: "Sure. It would be _interesting_ to see if wizards fight like men or hide behind their wands like _pussy cats_."

We shared a laugh at that, and after I took the bag that was filled with our books, we walked towards the entrance of the bookstore where a blond boy stood, glaring at a black haired boy. I easily recognized the blond: How could I not when I had kneed him between his legs just an hour before?

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Malfoy said with a sneer on his face. "_Famous_," He spat the word famous as though it was a curse. "Harry Potter. Can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page."

Is he jealous? I didn't think he was capable of emotion – wait, apes can feel jealous too. I suppose his animal instincts are too strong to ignore. No way can an ape be civilized.

My cousin's shoulders shook in laughter, and I realized I had said that out loud. Oops. He gave my shoulder a friendly slap and muttered: "That rude, Fai."

I shrugged my shoulders, and from our hiding place behind the stack of books, I saw a girl with red hair turn redder than her hair. She stood in front of the boy called Harry Potter and glared at Malfoy and said: "Leave him alone! He didn't want any of that attention."

"I like her." I told my cousin, whose head snapped to the side so quickly, I found it amazing that it was still connected to his head. "Who is she?"

"Figures you would like a girl who seems to have a temper just as short as yours." He grumbled to himself. "That's Ginny Weasley, Fred and George's younger sister."

"Hm. Introduce us later." I commanded and he snorted.

"As you wish your majesty." He replied, grinning and bowing mockingly. I was about to smack him, but stilled my hand to watch the drama unfold.

"Oh look, Potter! You went and got yourself a _girlfriend_!"

Two more kids, a boy and a girl, made their way through the crowd. One had a bushy brown hair while the other had a flaming red hair and freckles on his face. Both of them were carrying a bunch of heavy looking books.

"Let me guess, another Weasley?"

He sighed and nodded. "Ronald Weasley; he's Ginny's brother."

"There you are Harry!" He said, him and the bushy haired girl looked happy to find their friend. At least I think they are friends; there were no physical similarities to indicate that they were related and they were all standing close to each other, their shoulders touching. That tends to happen between friends.

Then, Ronald spotted Malfoy. His nose twisted upon seeing him, as though he had spotted something undesirable in the sole of his shoe. "Oh it's you. Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

Malfoy's reply came as sharp and as quick as a whip. It made my blood boil. "Not as surprised as to see _you _here Weasley. I suppose your parents will starve themselves to pay for all of this."

He indicated the books in Ronald's hand.

I jumped from behind the stack of books Valentino and I were hiding behind.

"Want another knee in your groin, Malfoy?"

I hissed, advancing toward him. I was blinded by white, hot anger that I was unable to control. Those who have the most must give the most. Be it kindness, charity or even a smile.

I can't allow an insult like the one Malfoy had just shot go without a retaliation. I heard Valentino whisper things like: "Be careful, Fai!" and "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Do you?"

I asked, looking up and glaring at him and pressing my nose to his. He didn't surprise me when he pressed back. Unlike before, he seems more confidant without my cousin's presence.

"And do you want to know what happens when you cross a Malfoy, Aldea?"

"The Malfoy gets a knee slammed between his legs?" I asked, a smile appearing on my lips. My fangs pressed on my lower lip, and though it was painful, I knew it was intimidating. I should know; I practiced in front of the mirror.

"Why, you little-!" However before the little _worm_ got to finish his sentence, he was pulled away from me and by extension my attacking range. A man with shoulder length platinum blond hair pulled Malfoy away from me. This man must be Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy's father. The resemblance is too great and the age gap is too big for them to be brothers.

"Now, now Draco, play nice." He ordered his son firmly. His eyes moved towards Harry and the glint in his eyes made me feel like the boy was someone important. Famous, probably. Maybe the son of a famous athlete or politician.

"Harry Potter. Draco spoke a lot about _you_ during the summer." His eyes moved until they focused on me. The urge to rip his eyeballs out of his skull hit me hard. I removed my teeth from my lip. If I didn't, I fear I would have bitten my own lip off. "And who are you?"

I sneered, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know _you_, so why should I tell you my name?"

The man's eyebrows flew up until they were touching his hairline. He seemed almost offended, but mostly surprised. "Lucious Malfoy. A pleasure, I am sure."

"Well if you're that little cockroach's father, I must disagree." I said, thrusting my nose high into the air. Splotches of red appeared on his face, and his lips thinned. If I had thought he was offended before, now I am sure. Malfoy Jr. growled at me and I almost wanted to stick my tongue out at him. Instead, I stuck my hand out, despite the fact Mr. Malfoy did not show any intention of taking it.

"I am Fai – Faye Aldea. Nice to meet you." I am such a liar.

The changes in his face were so fast; it could have beaten the speed of light in a race. The transition in his face went as following: Anger, disbelief, shock and finally determination. I have come to associate the gleam in his eyes with greed, and I would be a fool not to recognize after seeing it on the faces of many of my father's officers.

What happened next may have caused my brain to fry, leaving me speechless.

He took my hand and kissed it. K.I.S.S.E.D I.T! Ew.

"The pleasure, Ms. Aldea, is all mine."

I snatched my hand out of his grasp when I thought I saw him make another move to place his lips onto my hands. I resisted the urge to wipe my hand on my clothes. The terrible experience I had with one of my great-uncles' scratchy beard was nothing compared to this.

At least I knew for certain he had no pedophilic desires. Mr. Malfoy? My senses screamed danger when I looked at him. The shock on Malfoy Jr.'s (I refuse to use his name) face was reflected on the face of the other four children's faces, although theirs was mixed with horror and pity.

I was being pitied. I wanted to cry.

Actually, no; I wanted my Uncle David. He could kick this man's butt to Mars and beyond. However, now that I thought about it, I _could _smack him with my newly-bought books.

I sneaked a glance toward my paper bag and winced at the thought of ruining the new books. The books cost a small fortune.

Besides, I have come to the conclusion that a man with such a height and build would not stay down for long and thus any escape attempt would be foolish.

"I… I have to go to." And now I was stuttering. I wish there was a wall I could run into and lose conscious. Or maybe, in the back of my mind, I wished I was taller; if I had more height, I was sure I could have knocked the man out with a well-placed head-butt. I have a very thick head.

I ran toward where my cousin was still hiding behind the books, grabbed his hand and made a mad dash towards the exit.

Where I slammed into both of my parents, and they in turn fell upon grandmother. They all glowered at me and I muttered about an excuse about needing the girls' room.

How embarrassing.

(\_/)

("")("")

After the _disaster-in-the-bookshop-that-shall-never-be-menti oned-again_, as I have begun to call it, my grandmother dragged us to a narrow building, with a green sign that read: '_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'_ in a fading golden color. A lone wand was drawn sitting on a purple cushion. My nose itched when we entered the shop, the dust that was collected on top of what seemed like a thousand boxes stacked atop each other tickling my nostrils. While I find the knowledge about magic exciting, I can't say the same about _practicing_ it. It seemed like one step closer toward evilness or madness, and I don't wish to be either one of those things. Purchasing a wand would just solidify the reality that I am a witch, and that I must learn and practice magic.

For the first time in my life, my intellect can't help me.

I just wanted to be with my parents, Uncle David and my growing number of siblings. Mother is pregnant with child number six at the moment. Nobody knew that yet, but my wonderful skills at deduction helped me deduce my mother's ailment. I honestly cannot fathom why my little monkeys, my younger siblings, didn't figure it out yet. I almost screamed when, seemingly out of nowhere, a pair of eyes glistened in the dark. The owner of the brilliant pale silver irises slowly stepped out of the dark and into the faint light of the torches. His back was slightly hunched, a sign of old age, and ends of his white hair seemed to stand out, as if each strand of hair was demanding for attention. I have never seen the man before, and yet he seemed so familiar, as if he was a friend of a distant past.

Which was just barmy, since this is my first meeting with him. The more magic I am exposed to, the madder I become, it seems. I swallowed back the urge to turn back and run away. Madness is preferable to being separated from my family. Mad and intelligence mix well these days, I hear.

"Faye Aldea, I have been waiting for you to come for a long time now."

Umm… How'd he know my name? That is creepy. Nevertheless, it is rude to keep anyone waiting for you and my manners, which seems to be stronger than my common sense, forced me to open my mouth and say: "I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Mr. …"

I bit my lower lip. He could be Mr. Ollivander, the owner of the shop, but he also could be an associate or an employee.

"Mr. Ollivander," my grandmother cut in, stepping next to me and patting my shoulder. "this is my granddaughter and she will start Hogwarts this year."

He nodded to my grandmother, and said: "Vine wood and unicorn hair, eleven inches. Supple and good for charms, yes?"

My grandmother smiled and nodded her head. The man then turned around to attend to his rows of grubby boxes. Before he left, however, he looked at me pointedly and winked. A smile, which seemed to hold many secrets, adorned his face at that short, brief moment.

The proof of my craziness was staring at my face: I did not find his smile revolting or creepy, but rather, I liked it. I wanted to smile back. I found myself doing just that.

If I don't snap back to my usual self, I will find myself revolting. My eye began to twitch, a terrible habit of mine, and muttered a bad word.

I was so out of it, I jumped when I heard my cousin lean down and whisper to my ear: "You will love this."

I clucked my tongue; my reflexes were beginning to weaken. A measuring tape with silver marking jumped out and began to take my measurements. I gasped when I realized the measuring tape was measuring me on its own; there was no one holding it. The tape suddenly dropped to the floor. I took two cautious steps backward, away from the silver tape.

When the old man came back from the darkness of his shop, he carried ten boxes or so with him. He opened one box and handed it to me. "Aspen with unicorn hair, thirteen inches. Flexible, excellent for dueling."

I didn't want to be good in dueling or anything other else for the matter. I took the wand from his hand and stared at it. What should I do? Should I wave it around? I looked up at all of the expectant faces and swallowed. Here goes nothing.

As soon as I waved the wand, it was snatched from my hand, the old man muttering to himself. He pulled another one. "Plum wood with a core of phoenix feather. Ten and three-quarters inches long, unyielding. Good for household charms."

Huh. That sounds useful. When I waved it, a nearby vase shattered. I stammered an apology, but the old man waved his hand distractedly. "_They_ always do it."

I was so curious to know who 'they' were but before I could ask, the wand I held in my hand was snatched and I was being offered another.

"A branch of Elder with dragon heartstrings, eleven inches. Firm." My grandmother gasped, and I saw her hand reach to grab her left breast, where her heart lays. I observed the wand that was offered to me, trying to see what was so shocking about this wand. The wand was intricately carved, its handle decorated with little carvings of vines and it was beautiful. I could see nothing wrong with this wand.

I reached out to grasp the wand with my left hand to examine it, but my grandmother put her hand in mine, roughly keeping my fingers from touching the smooth wood of the wand. "You can't give her that wand!" My grandmother exclaimed. "It's cursed! Unlucky!"

I had to bite myself to keep myself from snorting. Cursed? Maybe. Unlucky? No way. And I doubted a man would sell a cursed wand, so with my right hand I snatched the wand from the old man's hand.

I screamed as soon as the wand touched my hand. The wood no longer felt smooth; rather it was as though the wood has sprouted a thousand needles and began to pierce the skin of my hand. The pain was terrible and I tried to let go, but my fingers refused to unravel from the torture stick. I could not see clearly, my vision blurred by tears of pain, but I managed to shut my mouth and gasp in pain, instead. I heaved a long, suffered breath, and just like that, the terrible pain in my right hand vanished. I dropped the wand immediately and flipped my hand so that my palm was facing me. I swallowed hard at what I saw, and gasps from behind me reminded me that I was in the company of others.

Tears stained my cheeks and snot dropped from my nose. I would have wiped it off with my handy handkerchief, but the sight of my deformed hand captivated me. What I have mistaken for needles, was actually fire and my hand was an angry shade of red, while the mark that was burned into it was as black as the night. The pattern of a double spiral was enclosed within a crescent moon and it was so…

Ugly.

My family swarmed around me instantly, each one trying to make sure I was alright. My mother and father hugged me from my sides, Valentino hugged my neck from behind and my grandmother wiped my face with her handkerchief. Normally, I would let my upbringing take ahold of my actions. Normally, I would push them away telling them I can take care of myself. But this is not normal; this is magic and at the moment, I knew I couldn't live without my parents' presence, Valentino's stupid promises and my grandmother's grumbles and mutterings.

A clap snapped us all back to reality. Ollivander clapped his hands hard, a smile on his face. "Congratulations Ms. Aldea; you're the first to bond with a wand."

I hissed as I closed my fingers on the still sensitive center of my palm. "You call my pain a prize?"

The man chuckled. "Of course not. However, bonding with your wand shows that you have a great destiny ahead of you, Ms. Aldea. I suggest you prepare for it."

My father, understandably, didn't want to pay the man. My grandmother though, had a large grin on her face as she paid Mr. Ollivander, the promise of her heiress having a 'great destiny' thrilled her to the extent that my pain was ignored.

I left the narrow shop with a bandage wrapped around my hand that my grandmother made appear out of nowhere. She calls it conjuring, I call it appearing out of nowhere.

I was cranky, snappy and teary eyed by the time we entered Madame Malkin's shop, my hand upsetting me greatly.

After moaning on how ugly the school uniform is, and being assured that my toes will not fall off my feet during the winter if I put on the threadbare school socks the shopkeeper was selling, we bought a pewter cauldron. I begged my mother to buy for me the silver one, and she almost relented, but my grandmother stopped my mother with a glare. To make it up for me, she promised to buy for me a 'nice silver jewelry set' which I didn't want, anyhow. I would prefer a book, so I told my mother to forget it, but she didn't and when I stopped in front of 'Underwood's Used Utilities', she told me I could explore the shop while she entered 'Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment' with my grumbling grandmother and father to buy my scales and the rest of my school equipment. I dragged my cousin with me to placate my father, who didn't want me to enter the shop by myself. It worked, somehow and my cousin agreed with my grandmother to meet up in the apothecary, and we finally entered the shop. Shelves lined the wall, broken toys and curios occupying one side of the wall while the opposing wall had broken magical goods on it. In the edge of the shop were three boxes labeled: _Used School Clothes_, _Used School Books_, and _Useless_. The word _Useless_ was scratched out and replaced with _Free_.

The place was dusty, as though no one had gone through the trouble of cleaning the place and it was worse than Ollivander's shop, whose mess was an orderly mess, but _this_ was a simple disaster.

My cousin zoomed toward the broken toys and jokes' section, while I took a stroll through the shop, my hand trailing through some of the more interesting stuff. When I finally finished my exploration of the shelves, I walked toward the boxes and ignored the Used School Clothes and dug through the _Used School Books_ box and after a few sneezes and teary eyes, I pulled out an interesting-looking book called: _Terrible Magic_. It looked like a promising read, something that will keep my hate for magic intact. It was thick too, so it would pass time even if it was bad. As I prepared to walk toward my cousin, something shiny caught my eye.

It was beautiful. The wood was unblemished, fair of color and beautifully carved with flowers and ivy branches. I could never play it perfectly, nor could I appreciate any my mother ever bought for me, but I could see the love that the flute was carved with and even a poor player as I, could truly appreciate the beauty of this flute. I gently picked it up and began to examine the flute happily. I had no idea why it was placed in the _Free_ Box. I am not the type of a woman to look gift horse in the mouth, so I decided to just put it in my pocket and leave. I skipped to the counter and gave a grubby looking old man the money for the book before I left the shop, dragging my cousin with me, the pain in my hand forgotten for the entire day.

(\_/)

("")("")

**Author's Note: I work very hard on those chapters, and since English is my third language I would really appreciate feedback. So please, read and review! Even something as insignificant as: "I love this!" is encouraging. **


End file.
